Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/D
DavidYes7.5 (talk) 01:27, December 2, 2013 (UTC) dteonyx I hope you guys like my creepy pastas. Please let me kinow what you think. *Stabbed to Death *Too Much Gaming D00MED2CREAT *Those Hands *Susie *The Black *Can You See Me? *SCREAM.mp3 *My Love *328 Aledda D011B0Y *Tunnel *Reverse Solipsism *Vengeful Child *No-Fi *Itchy DahDoctow *The Computer Curse Daken26 *Wild Imagination... Dalimargirl DarkTraveller *Despair? Daltsch Hello, Deehizzle, and welcome to my submissions list! Really, if you see some gramatical or spelling error, then fix it for God's sakes. Hell, if you see something you really don't like, feel free to edit it after you let me know. 99% of the time I'll say yes. =) *Behold Thy Daughter *Diary in a Mine, A *Euler's Identity *Of Reality and Realizations Daman4300 *The Weeping Statue *The Blue Marble DamnedEyes Three stories now, one about a demon who taunts those who sleep, another about a robot who taunts some poor guy, and one more now about time or some demon or some odd combination of the two taunting some poor guy. All three are about someone tormenting some poor guy. Different poor guy in each, of course. *Don't Wake Up *Almost *Clockwork DamnEvil1 *A Night of Hell *Bible Adventures Dances With Limes *Short Term Relationship DanielPox *The Hospital *The Demon of the House *Nightfall *Nothing at All *Fiction Is for Kids *Whatever You Want to Call It *Jeff the Killer Part 2 <-- after it was deleted I wrote the one with the van and stuff. *The Waving Woman DanMacintosh *Flame Body Dark.forces.666 *Friday Night Danny98m *The Skate Park *Whatyoudontknow.wav Darkangel646 *The Ghost Cat *Time's Up... *The Little Voices Dark Angel's Beauty *Shroud Me In Darkness *What The Mirror Sees Dark Brichan *A Nation's Life *Smile at Me Darkclaw175 *Hung DarkEmber *The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion: It's Coming For You *They Came in the Storm *A Special ingredient DarkEternal2 *Hidden Secrets Part 1 *Hidden Secrets Part 2 *Insanity Cavern DarkNyteG * Can I Come In? * Skrim * Swim With Me DarkTheRaven *Jokes on You *Wind Chimes *The Original Darkus Relling Don't hate me. Hate my imagination. *Minecraft: The Witch's House Darkuz *Ocarina Of Time (Dark) Darkwolf6666 The Story of Annabelle Built on the lives of many Jessica The Hood Das Gräuel *Night Visitor DashingErwyne17 *The Frightening Dream Datafragment *The Value of Data *Necronomicon DavidYes7.5 *The Top of the Bell Tower *House of the Eyes * DaveTheMisfit *Sanguis Diabolus *You Think I'm a Psychopath? DaydreamsOrDaymares *Matthew's Dream Log 1 *Matthew's Dream Log 2 *Dopplegangers *Mirrors and Shadows *Others Dayofnight If you find any grammar/ spelling mistakes (that are not done on purpose), feel free to tell me *Threedrowned DayZRegulator *Assassin's Creed 3 Underground DayQuil *Gluttony Dbro *Hithere.wmv Deadbeforedeath *Ordalia's Poem Circus Dead Ed *Paranormal Dream Dead Palette *Bishop Selby DeadlyElixir *Diaries Are Overrated DeadlyHollow *Then There Was Five *The Buzzing Sound of Devil Street Deadzkills Hello. If my stories seem dumb, or not detailed, fix it up! *Birthday Wish *Rotten Cave *The Odd Dream *Lemonade Stand *The Web Demon DeciusR Hello, there. Well, it looks like there is a precedent for leaving this little opening. Hi, I enjoy writing, and I am learning my way around the place. Thanks for reading if you do so. If you want to say anything to me, just send a message. *Eyes Cannot Open Deehizzle Hey, I'm open to all opinions and suggestions, so let me know if you have any ideas for or about my work! Also, if you see any errors, please let me know. And thanks, Daltsch! :D *So Much for My Complexion! Defector Z *Steve's Plan Deitylink4567 *Fate.Shadowed *I'm a Demon Within 'Dehstroi' *The Lonely Little Boy *The Devil's Resolution Delta Hedgehog I can't fix the mistake in the title, please do so. *Sonic 3: The Unknown Transformation Delucat *Bloody Painter *Bloody Painter2: 10age story-on the snow DementedBeauty *Autophobia Demon Flicker Hope you like my pasta! *Flicker and Burn Demon Flicker (talk) 17:17, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Demonic_Pudding I just write and read random pastas. *The Many Deaths of Me Demonictestsubject52563 *Dark Cloud, the Cave of Nightmares *The Deadly Call *My Theory of Fairly Odd Parents DenaliCain *The Walk *The Black Quill DerrickIAm Hello! I'm Derrick! I'm just starting on Creepypastas, but I'm a huge fan of them. I hope you enjoy mine c: DerrickIAm (talk) 05:26, July 1, 2013 (UTC)Derrick C. *Indoor Hunting Dergan2 Since I’m fairly new to whole CreepyPasta writing you can expect cliches. If you can please help me improve, thank you, oh and please forgive me for bad grammar and spelling. English is not my native language. *Demonic_Frame_Jehuty Derospixon If you find some grammatical and spelling errors, please feel free to let me know, Thanks. Dervall Please, do not hesitate to tell me if I made a grammatical and/or spelling error. Also, if you have a tip, those are most welcome too! *Devil *Hymn of the Night *Night Guard Desparatum Hello all! New to creepypastas, but have been writing for years and years now. Let me know if I have any grammatical issues or accidental typos please. *New Game Minus Destiny Kaspar *Autumn Beauty Destrie Hiya. ;v; I'm pretty new to creepy pastas, but I had lots of fun writing my first one, Bird Killer. I hope someday I can be as good as others are. c: * Bird Killer Destruktshun *The Empty Mall DevEngl Hi, My name is Devin England, and I'm fairly new to writing Creepypastas, but I have been lurking on the site for about a year and a half now, (without an account.) The story that is here right now is my first attempt at writing one, and I am fairly proud of it, even for being a semi-decent pasta. I am going to continue trying to write more and better ones than this. If you see any grammar errors, or things that don't make sense, leave it on my Talk page (either for the story, or my actual one) And I will try to fix it when I am next on. *But I Came to You *Ask Not for Whom the Bell Tolls Devincooper64 I was banned for six months, dont complain for your silly one week ban :p *E-mails Dewittdj *The Ghost In The Alley DExtremeProductions Well hello there, you are now reading my user submission page, hopefully not to stalk me. And instead to enjoy some of the stories I have written, have fun reading. *The Color of Insanity Dexvam Oh hello! I am Dexvam and I am pretty new to creepypastas! Please tell me whatcha think about my pastas, or at least let me know you have read one of them :3 Love you! :D *Storage Room 6 *Scarfy *Eater of Light Dialga5 Hi, I'm dialga5, I may be new to creepypastas, but I am trying to make the kinds of creepypastas that send shivers down the spine without too many cliches such as "OMG, BLOOD EVERYWHERE" or "Flea markets" but if you give me a suggestion for a nintendo game I can most likely do it, if you have a problem with my creepypastas or see a grammatical error please tell me and it shall be fixed. *Fire Emblem: The Demonic Stones First creepypasta and a long one too. :) Dicax *Into The Dark DigiGekko *Laser Tag Dillon1012 *Any Means Necessary *The Truth of Madness Dinatimus Hey, guys. I know that I'm not that good at Creepypastas. However, my detailed descriptions of mutilated bodies comes from watching "1,000 Ways To Die" and "Superjail!" so that's the one good thing about my Creepypastas. Please feel free to read them and critique them. Thanks. *The Secret Show Lost Series Finale *Super Mario Bros. 3 (Creepypasta) DireSloth Feel free to edit at will, and leave a comment! *Hiding in Plain Sight DoctoralThesis Amatuer Creepypasta-ist. Enjoy! *Storage House Doctorpatchwork *Doctor Ludlow Doctor Doofpin I'm new here, so, yeah. *Gravity Falls: The Lost Episode DmonSlayer2000 *What the Dark Holds *The Dream Stealer *The Scarecrow Watches *What is Crazy DoctorEdward Hia toots! :D *The Copy *Dreamworld *Holder of The Entity, The *The Mannequins That Danced *Octie in the Land of Fun *Sims, The Doctorghoti *Red Butterflies Doctor Mad *Black Rain *The Garden Gnome *Carnival of Innocents Doctor VII *Blind Wanderings *The Persistent Dilemma Doctorslim *The Watchtower Dkingsbury *Ronald McDonald House Dolanstahp Farmhouse Dogmeat the Stray *Fable II - The Puzzle DoktorKengineer *Don't Starve, Shadow Wilson Dokyos Shadow Angels DollParts *Molly's Gaze Dominic C *A Slow Drift Into Insanity *A Slow Drift Into Insanity Part 2 DoNotBlink *The Purse *Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary... *The Box in the Back Room *Amore Eterno *Caved In Dontletherin613 *Rin Don'tWorryAboutIt http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Don%27tWorryAboutIt DoodleTroodle *Ridge 18 Doomster888000 *Facepasta DovahQueen23 *Underneath *Are You Still There? *Janet *After This *By the Tree *This Life *Shatter Douger123 Hello there, im a creepypasta maker like many of you. I hope you will enjoy the things i make: *What Have I Done?! *Emptied DownbeatAura *The Colors... Draconasaurus *Pets On Chains *Haunting Hunger Dracowrath Moving some of my non-game pastas over here from the SOG wiki. *Small Town Terror *Deadly Nightmares Dragonwolfworm "Veni, vidi, vici." *My Calling *Your Conquest *Yol'hot Je'viah DragonMasterLance *Sonic the Hedgehog: No Mercy Dr. Malpractice *The Crooked Box *Faded Memories *The Valley of the Shadow of Death *Behind the Line of Trees *Orwin *Faces in the Storm *Onriyo *Something Very Old *A Colder Place *The Deserted Box *Where the Path Ends Dr_Vaudville We are legion, for we are many. * Butterfly Palace, The * Project Revelation *Together Forever Dr Remag I often times write original work which may or may not be connected in some way. The nature of my writings varies greatly, so there isn't really a method to my madness. *I Should Have Looked First *The Trial of Mr. Hands Drakthuran *Missing: Timothy J. Wilkinson Dramaticus I wrote the Roger Gail Saga. *The Cleansing *The Cleansing Part II: Roger's Resolve (Part 1: The Beginning) *The Cleansing Part II: Roger's Resolve (Part 2: Perfection) DrayMD *TV *Choke.exe *Have You Seen This Man? Dream Hacked Poems: *A Faceless Girl *A Lively Trap *False Reality - Dream of Paranoia *Glimpse of Hope *Like a Broken Revolution *Mindless *My Birth/Your Downfall *Torture from Above *The Anatomy of a Sorrowed Mind *The Distant Shadows. *Your Reflection Stories: *Pokémon - An Adventurer's Dream *Tastes Like Pure Innocence *The Meaning of Meaning Itself Dredonius *She was Beautiful Dronian *Happy Appy *BINARYSTEP. EXE *Sword of Syria *Minecraft Cave *The Scariest Sound in the World *Fright House Screamers *Theend.bat *The Insane Man *Forenzik *Happy Appy 2: Dumb Angel (in collaboration with HomahSamsin2024 and Loveboy01) Drumrush7 *Tony Hawk's Skate or Die DrPots *The Girl in the Blue Dress DrZoidburg *Operation Phoenix Dragorune I wish to soon be a famous writer. I start here. Please, I would like to know how you judge me with writing. *The BagMan (BushKaraa) *Experiment 239 DSCMoonturtle I write short stories a lot for fun and have recently started trying my hands at creepypastas. I am in no way professional and appreciate any constructive criticism that anyone wishes to offer. *A trio of ramblings Dubiousdugong I like to write pastas on my free time. Corrections of spelling/grammar errors is ok. NOTE TO ALL:'' PLEASE DO NOT EDIT AN ENITRE SENTENCE OR MORE WITHOUT MY APPROVAL.'' My pastas can be cliché. Despite this, please take them for what they are, my creations of which the quality fluctuates with my level of creativity. Constructive input of any kind is encouraged. Enjoy! *All the Same *Break Your Leg *The Candyman *Children of the Forest *Classroom *El Decapitador Juan *Faded Ink *Faintest Light *Fairy Tales *Fluorescent Lights - PotM nominee *Gündschau Effect - PotM nominee, published in We Go Bump *Hell's Gallery *He Who Rules *It's Only the House *The Little Red Bow *Mario Kart 64: Driven *A Mortician's Ballad *Murder of Crows *Pathway to Ascension *Pigman *Pooh Bear Man *Saint Judas *Ten Boys *The Stepmother - Published in We Go Bump *The Stepmother: Guardian Angel *Silent Hill 2: Music Box *Sleeping on Trains *Smile! *Splitters *The Stanford Experiments *Submission *Sweets *Vault 975 *Yellow Brick Road Dufont *Leave Dufresne14 Hello, I just like to write pasta's just cause it's fun. Please Help as I am new to this but don't mess up my whole story. Hope you enjoy! (or pee your pants cause it's scary :P) *SAM Dugarte Please do not edit my pastas without talking to me first. But I do appreciate constructive criticism in the form of messages to me. *Circle of Life *Little Prison *Religion of the 21st Century *Life Is Short *Jealousy *Jötunn *Breathe In *The Boy with No Birthday DumbKat *Hands of a Living God DuncanAernisMaleron *Abyss by Duncan Aernis Maleron *Eidolon by Duncan Aernis Maleron Dwise13 *That Jagged Grin Please do not edit without explicit permission from me first. I highly appreciate criticism of any kind, just message me. Thanks! 'Dusk_Nymph ' Test of Life Dustyfootwarrior *Rebirth DWXVI *I'm Not Alone *The Mother *The Eyes DYNAbeast *Mario 64 - Full Reset Dyinglawliet *A Stranger's Picnic Dywindel *Uru: My Story Dfeyder *White Reflections *Awake, the Poet *The Poet and the Pit *The Poet and the Fall I am a writer by trade not in editor, please help me corect any and all spelling or grimatical errors. thank you vary mutch Dudejoe 115 *SPLIT *Something Not Forgotten Duelmaster360 *WATCHING DarkGerardo Well Hi Guys i Started my Own wiki but i wanted to give a shot in making a creepy pasta. Please Feel free to edit if you think you can make a story better. But please message me or comment in what you think that i can write more. *Dying Breaths from an Abandoned Base *Crush *Snow Man Part 1 *Snow Man Part 2 *Reality First Person Shooter DaRexMeister Don't Look into His Eyes DmonSlayer2000 *The Scarecrow Watches *The Dream Stealer Dagge97 Old stories tend to have a somewhat, mysterious glimmer over them, and so I took some time to publish one of my own old stories, based on a legend that occurs across the world. As always, feel free to correct spelling issues, as I'm not a native English speaker. Enjoy mate! :) *The Headless Horseman Danatblair *It Has a Rather Lovely Ending *Every Night I Fall *Slideshow *I Must Type This Sentence *Es Fließt Frei. DarkInstinct1 *You've Been Deceived Dynamic-Destruction *The First Time *Field of Flowers Demonicsol *Iuvenis Perpetuum Doctor Gordon Freeman *The Secret of Borealis Doctorwhooves12 *Only Temporary *Some Things are Locked for a Reason